livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Cruendithas Beestinger the Treasure Hunter (BigB)
Basic Information Race: Gnome Class: Bard - Archaeologist Level: 6 Experience: 16,148XP (21,000 TNL) Alignment: NG Languages: Common, Gnome, Sylvan, Draconic, Dwarven, Elven and High Landellian. Deity: Deity First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Open Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 11 +0 (3 pts)(-2 Gnome) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 12 +1 (0 pts)(+2 Gnome) INT: 16 +3 (10 pts) WIS: 12 +1 (2 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (3 pts)(+2 Gnome)(+1@4th lvl) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments * Please note your choice for HP Method ('Roll' or 'Max-2') where it says '(HP Option)' (Max-2) HP: 50 = + CON (6) + FC (6) (Bard) AC: 17 = + DEX (1) + Armor (4) + Shield (1) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (1) + Size (1) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 16 = + Armor (4) + Shield (1) + Natural (0) + Size (1) + Misc (0) INIT: +1 = (1) + Misc (0) BAB: +4 = (4) + Class 2 (0) CMB: +3 = (4) + STR (0) + Size (-1) CMD: 14 = + BAB (4) + STR (0) + DEX (1) + Size (-1) Fortitude: +3 = (2) + CON (1) + Misc (0) Reflex: +6 = (5) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: +6 = (5) + WIS (1) + Misc (0) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Whip: Attack: +5 = (4) + STR (0) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Disarm, nonlethal, reach 15',trip Short Sword+1: Attack: +6 = (4) + STR (0) + Size (1) + Magic (1) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Acid Splash: Ranged Touch Attack: +6 = (4) + DEX (1) + Size (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3, Range 30ft (25+ 5/2 levels) Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Constitution), +2 (Charisma), -2 (Strength) Size: Small Speed: 20' Favored Class: Bard (+6 HP) Size: Gnomes are Small creatures and gain a +1 size bonus to their AC, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, a –1 penalty to their Combat Maneuver Bonus and Combat Maneuver Defense, and a +4 size bonus on Stealth checks. Low-Light Vision: Gnomes can see twice as far as humans in conditions of dim light. Defensive Training: +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. Gnome Magic: +1 to the DC of any saving throws against illusion spells that they cast. Gnomes with Charisma scores of 11 or higher also gain the following spell-like abilities: 1/day—dancing lights, ghost sound, prestidigitation, and speak with animals. The caster level for these effects is equal to the gnome's level. The DC for these spells is equal to 10 + the spell's level + the gnome's Charisma modifier. Hatred: +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the reptilian and goblinoid subtypes because of their special training against these hated foes. Illusion Resistance: Gnomes gain a +2 racial saving throw bonus against illusion spells and effects. Keen Senses: +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. Weapon Familiarity: treat any weapon with the word "gnome" in its name as a martial weapon. Obsessive: Gnomes receive a +2 racial bonus on a Craft or Profession, Appraise, Bluff, Diplomacy, Handle Animal, Linguistics, Profession, Spellcraft and Use Magic Device skill of their choice.(Use Magic Device) Languages: begin play speaking Common, Gnome, and Sylvan. Gnomes with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Draconic, Dwarven, Elven, Giant, Goblin, and Orc. 1 Free Regional Language: High Landellian Class Features Bard (Archaeologist) Armor/Weapons: all simple weapons, plus the longsword, rapier, sap, shortsword, shortbow, and whip. Bards are also proficient with light armor and shields (except tower shields). A bard can cast bard spells while wearing light armor and using a shield without incurring the normal arcane spell failure chance. Bardic Knowledge: A bard adds half his class level (minimum 1) to all Knowledge skill checks and may make all Knowledge skill checks untrained. Current Bonus: +3 Archaeologist's Luck: as a swift action +1 bonus to attack rolls, saving throws, skill checks, and weapon damage rolls. Use 4+ Cha modifier rounds per day. This bonus increases to +2 at 5th level, +3 at 11th level, and +4 at 17th level. Current Number of Uses: 7 Current Bonus: +2 Cantrips: These spells are cast like any other spell, but they do not consume any slots and may be used again. max 6 known at 3rd level. Clever Explorer: At 2nd level, an archaeologist gains a bonus equal to half his class level on Disable Device and Perception checks. He can disable intricate and complex devices in half the normal amount of time (minimum 1 round) and open a lock as a standard action. At 6th level, an archaeologist can take 10 on Disable Device checks, even if distracted or endangered, and can disarm magical traps. This ability replaces the versatile performance ability. Current Bonus: +3 Uncanny Dodge At 2nd level, an archaeologist gains uncanny dodge, as the rogue class feature of the same name. She can react to danger before her senses would normally allow her to do so. She cannot be caught flat-footed, nor does she lose her Dex bonus to AC if the attacker is invisible. She still loses her Dexterity bonus to AC if immobilized. A rogue with this ability can still lose her Dexterity bonus to AC if an opponent successfully uses the feint action (see Combat) against her. Trap Sense +1 At 3rd level, an archaeologist gains Trap Sense, as the rogue class feature of the same name. An intuitive sense that alerts her to danger from traps, giving her a +1 bonus on Reflex saves made to avoid traps and a +1 dodge bonus to AC against attacks made by traps. These bonuses rise to +2 when the archaeologist reaches 6th level, to +3 when she reaches 9th level, to +4 when she reaches 12th level, to +5 at 15th, and to +6 at 18th level. Current Bonus: +2 Rogue Talent At 4th level, an archaeologist gains a Rogue Talent.He gains an additional Rogue Talent every 4 levels of archaeologist after 4th. 4th lvl Rogue Talent (Minor Magic) (Dancing Lights): ability to cast a 0-level spell from the sorcerer/wizard spell list. This spell can be cast three times a day as a spell-like ability. The caster level for this ability is equal to the archaeologist's level. The save DC for this spell is 10 + the rogue's Intelligence modifier. Lore Master At 5th level, the bard becomes a master of lore and can take 10 on any Knowledge skill check that he has ranks in. A bard can choose not to take 10 and can instead roll normally. In addition, once per day, the bard can take 20 on any Knowledge skill check as a standard action. He can use this ability one additional time per day for every six levels he possesses beyond 5th, to a maximum of three times per day at 17th level. Evasion At 6th level, the Archaeologist can avoid even magical and unusual attacks with great agility. If she makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, she instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if the rogue is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless rogue does not gain the benefit of evasion. Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Magical Aptitude (Level 1): +2 bonus on all Spellcraft checks and Use Magic Device checks. If you have 10 or more ranks in one of these skills, the bonus increases to +4 for that skill. Arcane Strike (Level 3): As a swift action, you can imbue your weapons with a fraction of your power. For 1 round, your weapons deal +1 damage and are treated as magic for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. For every five caster levels you possess, this bonus increases by +1, to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. Current Bonus: +2 Extra Rogue Talent:Major Magic (Magic Missile) (Level 5): Cast a 1st-level sorcerer/wizard spell twice per day as a spell-like ability.The caster level for this ability is equal to the rogue's level. Traits Trait 1 (Type): Two World Magic - select a 0 level spell from another class list (Acid Splash) Trait 2 (Type): Capable - Choose any one skill (Use Magic Device). You gain a +1 trait bonus to that skill and it becomes a permanent class skill. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 54 = [+ INT(3) x 6 + FC(0) + Misc(0)] (Bard) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 6 2 3 1 -0 +0 Appraise 8 2 3 3 +0 Bluff 7 1 3 3 +0 Climb 6 3 3 0 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 3 0 * 3 +0 Diplomacy 7 1 3 3 +0 Disable Device 9 5 0 1 -0 +3 (Clever Explorer) Disguise 7 1 3 3 +0 Escape Artist 5 1 3 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 4 1 0 3 +0 Heal 1 0 0 1 +0 Intimidate 7 1 3 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 10 1 3 3 +3 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Dngnrng) 10 1 3 3 +3 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Engnrng) 6 0 * 3 +3 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Geography) 10 1 3 3 +3 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (History) 10 1 3 3 +3 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Local) 6 0 * 3 +3 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Nature) 10 1 3 3 +3 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Nobility) 6 0 * 3 +3 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Planes) 6 0 * 3 +3 (Bardic Knowledge) Knowledge (Religion) 10 1 3 3 +3 (Bardic Knowledge) Linguistics 0 * 3 +0 Perception 13 4 3 1 +5** Perform ( ) 3 0 * 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 * 1 +0 Ride 5 4 0 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive 7 2 3 1 +0 Sleight of Hand 5 1 3 1 -0 +0 Spellcraft 14 6 3 3 +2 (Magical Aptitude) Stealth 11 3 3 1 -0 +4 (small) Survival 5 4 0 1 +0 Swim 0 0 0 0 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 17 6 3 3 +5# * = untrained class skill # = +1 for Capable, +2 for Magical Aptitude, & +2 Obsessive ** = +2 for Gnome Racial, +3 for Clever Explorer Spell casting Caster Level: 6 Concentration: +9 = + Cha(3) Spell-like Abilities: Casting: 1/Day for Each * Dancing Lights DC13 * Ghost Sound DC13 * Prestidigitation DC13 * Speak with Animals DC13 Casting: 3/Day for Each (Minor Magic) * Dancing Lights DC13 Casting: 2/Day for Each (Major Magic) * Magic Missile DC14 Cantrips (Known 6 Base) DC13 Casting: At Will * Acid Splash * Detect Magic * Read Magic * Mage Hand * Message * Know Direction 1st Level (Known 4 Base +1 RSK I) DC14 Casting: 5/Day (4 Base + 1 Cha) * Grease * Cure Light Wounds * Expeditious Retreat * Identify * Vanish (from RSK I) 2nd Level (Known 4 Base +1 RSK II) DC15 Casting: 4/Day (3 Base + 1 Cha) * Tongues * Pilfering Hand * Summon Monster II * Glitterdust * Burning Hands (from RSK II) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Armor Studded Leather +1 1175 gp 10 lb Shield Buckler Darkwood 203 gp 2.5 lb Weapon (Melee)Short Sword +1 2310 gp 1 lb Weapon (Melee)Whip 1 gp 1 lb Ammo (00) 0 gp 0 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Sunrod 2 gp 1 lb Silk Rope 50ft 10 gp 5 lb Waterskin 1 gp 1 lb Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lb Flint&Steel 1 gp 0 lb Ring of spell knowledge I 1500 gp 0 lb Ring of spell knowledge II 6000 gp 0 lb Pouch Belt 1 gp 0.125 lb Ink Vial 8 gp 0 lb Ink Pen 0.1 gp 0 lb Vial Antiplague x2 100 gp 0.2 lb Feather token swan boat 450 gp 0 lb Wand Shield 42 charges 630 gp 0 lb Wand CLW 10 charges 150 gp 0 lb Wand Magic Missile 25 charges 375 gp 0 lb Sack 0.10 gp 0.125 lb Parchment Sheet 0.2 gp 0 lb Scroll Web 150 gp 0 lb Scroll Lesser Restoration 150 gp 0 lb Scroll Sleep x2 50 gp 0 lb = Totals: 13,270.4 gp 27.95 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-28.5 29-57 58-86.25 Pony combat Trained 45 gp - lb Military Saddle 20 gp 30 lb Saddle Bags 4 gp 8 lb Trail Rations x3 1.5 gp 3 lb Bedroll .1 gp 1.25 lb Sunrod x2 4 gp 2 lb Feed x3 .15gp 30 lb = Totals: 74.75gp 74.25 lb Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 700 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 232 earned on first adventure: +2070 gp SP: 146 earned on 2nd adventure: +13582 gp CP: 225 earned on 3rd adventure: +5792 gp Career Earnings: 21594 gp Carried Inventory: -13,345.15 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -1000 gp 0000 Coinage: 7248.85 gp Category:Approved Characters Details Size: Small Gender: Male Age: 37 yrs Height: 3' 4" Weight: 43lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Scholarly Demeanor: Adventurous Background Born to a adventuring couple in a caravan wagon, Cruendithas has been a adventurer his entire life and seeks the thrill of the unknown treasures to be found and the excitement of the risks to find them. His father was a bit of a thrill seeking rogue and his mother a sorcer bent on keeping her husband alive. Cruendithas is some combination of both a thrill seeking adventure discovering lost magical treasures. At his youthful age he has escaped his mothers protection to be free to enjoy all the risks he seeks. Cruendithas keeps a collection of stories on parchment, with the scrolls he occasionally carries to bolster his magical arsenal, gives him the appearance of being scholarly. In addition he often has the answers to questions not available to many. He may often be seen jotting down notes of a particularly good adventure story whether his own or someone else's. He enjoys hearing the stories and will listen as long as others are willing to share. Upon return from seeking the cause of the unusually large rodents and insects Crue has purchased a suite of rooms and laboratory at the School of High Artifice in Bayanmaliit. This allows him access to many forms of research, knowledge and a place to store his collections. He enjoys the atmosphere and the research space. His specialty is in tracking down lost relics both magical and mundane. Adventure Log [Rodents of unusual size 2] XP Received: 1777 Treasure Received: 1445 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items 100gp taken in 2 potions of CLW. 150gp wand clw 10 charges 375gp wand magic missile 25 charges [Rodents of unusual size 3] XP Received: 14,371 Treasure Received: 13,582 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: 3/16/2014 Class: Bard BAB: +0 to +1 Fort: +1 to +1 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +3 to +4 Feat: n/a Spells: Message, Expeditious Retreat Features: Clever Explorer Uncanny Dodge HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +9 = +6 (Class) +3 (Int) +09 (Old Total) = 18 (New Total) Spent in: Appraise, Climb, Disable Device, Perception, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Sense Motive, Stealth, Use Magic Device Level 3: 8/19/2014 Class: Bard BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +4 to +4 Feat: Arcane Strike Spells: Light, Identify Features: Trap Sense +1 HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +9 = +6 (Class) +3 (Int) +18 (Old Total) = 27 (New Total) Spent in: Disable Device, Escape Artist, Knowledge (Arcana), Perception, Survival, Stealth, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device Level 4: 12/24/2014 Class: Bard BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +1 to +2 Ref: +4 to +5 Will: +4 to +5 Feat: Rogue Talent:Minor Magic(Dancing Lights) Spells: Tongues, Pilfering Hand Features: Trap Sense +1 HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +9 = +6 (Class) +3 (Int) +27 (Old Total) = 36 (New Total) Spent in: Disable Device, Intimidate, Knowledge (Geography), Handle Animal, Ride, Stealth, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device, Disguise Charisma +1 Level 5: 6/10/2015 Class: Bard BAB: +3 to +3 Fort: +2 to +2 Ref: +5 to +5 Will: +5 to +5 Feat: Extra Rogue Talent:Major Magic(Magic Missile) Spells: Summon Monster II, and change light to know direction Features: Lore Master 1/day HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +9 = +6 (Class) +3 (Int) +36 (Old Total) = 45 (New Total) Spent in: Disable Device, Perception, Knowledge (Religion), Acrobatics, Ride, Survival, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device, Climb Level 6: 10/23/2015 Class: Bard BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +2 to +3 Ref: +5 to +6 Will: +5 to +6 Feat: Spells: Glitterdust Features: Evasion HP: Max -2 Skill Pts: +9 = +6 (Class) +3 (Int) +45 (Old Total) = 54 (New Total) Spent in: Disable Device, Knowledge (Nature), Knowledge (History), Sense Motive, Ride, Survival, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device, Appraise Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Nov 24, 2013) (Aura - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (20 Dec 2013) (perrinmiller - Judge) level 1 *Approval (26 Apr 2014) (Satin Knights - Judge) level 2 *Approval (8 Sept 2014) (Aura - Judge) level 3 *Approval (7 Jan 2015) (Aura - Judge) level 4 *Approval (6 July 2015) (Aura - Judge) level 5 *Approval (4 Dec 2015) (Aura ~ Judge) level 6 Category:Approved Characters